Dreppin's Cow
Green ElixerBaldur's Gate FAQ/Walkthrough for PC by DSimpson - GameFAQs |quest_type = Side |missable = |chapter_requirement = Prologue |completed_quests = |other_requirements = |areas = Candlekeep |people = *Dreppin * |conflict_with = |succeeded = |quest_timer = |route_1 = |experience_1 = 50 (party) |other_rewards_1 = |available_in = BG; BG:EE }} Dreppin's Cow, also known as Dreppin and Nessa the cow, is a side quest during the Prologue of Baldur's Gate. Walkthrough After Phlydia's book was given back to her or simply by addressing him several times, Dreppin near Candlekeep's priests' quarters tells that the cow Nessa right beside him is "sick 'n all" and that he needs "one of them potions of antidote off Hull."DREPPI.dlg; State 0 – Dreppin: "Nice day, ain't it? Too bad Nessa here ain't enjoyin' it though, her bein' sick 'n all. I need to get her one of them potions of antidote off Hull. He stayed up drinkin' last night and got hauled outta bed to man the gates early this morning, so I bet he's got a few of them lyin' around somewheres." The latter stands guard at the keep's main gate, south of the priests' quarters and past the temple of Oghma and the storehouse. Hull has a request himself, but already knows about "old Nessa"HULL.dlg; State 0 – Hull: "Hey, kid, I woke late this morning and left my sword in the barracks before going on duty. If you want to get it for me, it's in the chest at the foot of my bed on the right side of the barracks. Quick now, before the gatewarden catches me without it. You'll also find an antidote there. I think Dreppin needs one for old Nessa." needing an antidote. That one – together with his sword, the request – can be found "in the chest at the foot of his bed on the right side of the barracks." The barracks are to the east, past the bunkhouse. Fetching the potion from Hull's chest and bringing it Dreppin yields experience and some thoughts from him on the iron crisis, either noting that it's good they "ain't wearin' none of that metal armor"DREPPI.dlg; State 3 – Dreppin: "… Hmm, good thing you ain't wearin' none of that metal armor though, as I hear that the bandits out there would just as soon kill you as look at you to get it off your back. I just hope this whole iron crisis business is wrapped up soon." or warning to do so because of bandits if the character talking with him is equipped with chain or splint mail.DREPPI.dlg; State 2 – Dreppin: "… They say the bandits out there aren't after gold and gems anymore but just plain old iron. It's one of them whatchamacallits, paradoxes or whatever: It's dangerous, so you want to wear some good solid plate and carry an axe that'd make Tempus jealous, but rather than protectin' ya, it just makes everyone want a piece of you, right? Given my druthers, I guess I'd rather stay right here..." Upon speaking again with Dreppin, he tells, however, that Nessa "liked that potion of Hull's that she's doin' better already."DREPPI.dlg; State 4 – Dreppin: "Yup, Nessa sure liked that potion of Hull's. She's doin' better already." Rewards *50 XP (party) References Category:Candlekeep quests